


The First Kiss

by Chell



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chell/pseuds/Chell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's first kiss was out of frustration. Wiping it away has always been Sentarou's job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this before going to bed one day and then I was like "I'll write this" and one week later I hadn't oh yay.

  
It was out of frustration.

Frustration for never in his life being good enough.  
His friends might have liked him, yes; Just not enough to remember him after he left.  
His mother might have liked him, but not enough to stay, and neither did his father.  
Even Yuriko might like him, and feel sorry for him, and even miss him because he was nice; But not enough to deserve her love. Wasn't that right?  
The only thing he had left - and the one thing he couldn't afford losing, because that would mean losing everything he treasured now - was him, and that's what was going to happen, he thought, because it's what always happens. Yes, he was alright, and they were friends... But not enough. He wasn't enough for someone as amazing as that guy. He knew it - and how silly of him to forget it even for a while.  
Now that they weren't in such close proximity, he wouldn't be able to keep him away from others. And once they found out how great the guy was, surely they would go after him, and of course, of course he would turn to them because Kaoru wasn't enough. He had gone too far, always went too far and crashed. He was never cautious enough. He deserved it all.  
That didn't keep him from being frustrated. He had taken this pride to build up walls and feign some strength, but this time shouldn't have gone like the others. When he felt the rain down his body for the first time, or the beat of the guy's drums changing the way he always saw the piano... He believed it would be different with Sentarou.  
Kaoru didn't expect him to stand up to defend the first guy that reached out for him. "Traitor", he shouted, and meant it. And it wouldn't make sense for anybody but him. Only he knew what was coming.  
Kaoru ran, for he'd rather be the one who ran away than the one who was thrown away.

But somehow he ended up in front of Sentarou, spitting these thoughts as tears fell down his face, fists and head pressed against the other's chest.

Sentarou's never been good of words. Never bothered with them; Be it because he never had a chance to, but it seemed that people would listen to his punches better, so that's what he learned to do.  
He didn't know how to deal with words, and only did that when it was absolutely necessary. But not this time.  
This time, Sentarou pulled him by the collar, with no more words than a low "hey, Bon".  
Sentarou's frustration also showed. Frustration at how things turned to be. For whatever stupid reason they were fighting, whatever stupid thing tried to tear that friendship that was supposed to last forever. That's not how things should go, he didn't want to lose that, and it was obvious Kaoru didn't either so what the hell were they doing?  
And then he pulled his friend's face closer to his, tried to speak something that never came out.  
And then they kissed.

It was fast, awkward, and didn't make much sense for either. But that was his way of making a point, and Kaoru did stop trying to speak, so it was somewhat successful.  
Sentarou didn't let him pull out right away; Instead, he kept a light grip on his collar, and shifted so that the tips of their heads were touching.  
Kaoru wasn't really startled; more like dumbfounded. He didn't know what that meant, but he would find out; For now, "stop being silly bro" was good enough for an explanation.  



End file.
